


Gauvain et le Jeune Druide

by Siffly



Series: Pépites de l'Âge d'Or [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (Et Gwaine le protège pcq Gwaine est merveilleux), ET JE VEUX LE PROTEGER, Gen, Je vous présente : mes favs qui parlent pendant 1k3 mots, On ne parle pas assez de MON ENFANT, The brOTP that no one asked for
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Gwaine et Mordred étaient désormais amis - même s'il était difficile de savoir comment cette relation avait véritablement commencé. Pourtant, avec un tel partenaire à ses côtés, Mordred devrait être infiniment heureux.Pourtant, il reste une absence dans son entourage - et celle-ci, même Gwaine ne peut pas complètement la combler.Alors, le mieux qu'il puisse faire, c'est consoler au mieux le druide.





	Gauvain et le Jeune Druide

**Author's Note:**

> *fait claquer un énorme dossier sur une table* EST-CE QUE JE VOUS AI PARLÉ DE MON ENFANT  
> On ne parle pas assez de Mordred. On écrit pas assez sur Mordred. Mordred méritait tellement mieux que ce qui lui est arrivé en saison 5 (un jour, j'écrirai une thèse sur la question).  
> Et vous savez ce que la saison 5 ne nous a pas montré ? LES MOMENTS ENTRE LUI ET GWAINE.  
> DONC JE FAIS LE JOB 10 ANS PLUS TARD ET VOUS N'ALLEZ RIEN FAIRE.  
> Bref, profitez bien de ces mille mots de moi qui suis trash  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly

S’il y avait un chevalier que Mordred ne pensait pas un jour considérer comme l’un de ses amis, c’était bien Gauvain.

Certes, Gauvain semblait proche de tout le monde à Camelot, des cuisinières, à qui il faisait un sourire charmeur pour obtenir quelques pommes de plus, à ses camarades chevaliers qui ne manquaient jamais une occasion de l’accompagner à la taverne – et qui avait souvent droit à des sourires charmeurs, eux aussi (au grand désespoir de Leon qui ne savait jamais comment les interpréter). Tout le monde semblait aimer ce chevalier, son courage, sa loyauté, son impulsivité, et Mordred comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Tout apparaissait simple, amusant, aventureux avec lui.

Mais Mordred, réservé, secret, terrifié Mordred, qui voulait faire le moins de vagues possible, se sentait à des kilomètres de l'insouciance de son compagnon, incapable de se laisser porter par les évènements tant il avait peur de mettre en danger son secret.

Pourtant, il avait fallu à peine quelques semaines pour que le jeune druide soit pris sous l’aile de l’ancien vagabond, se trouvant entraîné dans toutes ses péripéties. Lui-même n’avait pas véritablement compris comment il avait atterri dans cette situation, à partager sa vie à Camelot entre les entraînements et la table de la taverne, mais il lui semblait que Gauvain avait décidé qu’il était hors de question qu’il s’ennuie ici. Et tant pis si cela lui valait les regards désapprobateurs d’Arthur – il savait y lire la bienveillance qui s’y cachait toujours, et cela ne réchauffait qu’un peu plus son cœur. Il avait enfin une place quelque part, une place où il était accepté et aimé pour ce qu’il était par tout le monde.

Enfin, presque tout le monde.

\- Pourquoi me hait-il ?

Sa question avait fusé sans qu’il n’ait la force de la retenir, et Gauvain posa sur lui un regard étonné en l’entendant. Mais Mordred ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers lui, les yeux toujours rivés sur la porte qui venait de se fermer - et Emrys qui venait de la passer, sans lui avoir jeté le moindre regard.

Mordred ne comprenait pas. Il pensait, en devenant chevalier, qu’Emrys et lui pourraient se rapprocher, voire devenir amis - après tout, ils partageaient un secret dans ce royaume qui ne les acceptait toujours pas. Il pensait pouvoir vivre des moments de complicité avec quelqu’un comme lui, quelqu’un dont la légende et la gentillesse avaient traversé et nourri son enfance. Quelqu’un qui comprendrait sa douleur quand sa magie manquait d’apparaître aux yeux des autres et qu’il devait la retenir au creux de son âme de toutes ses forces. Quelqu’un avec qui il n’aurait pas à trouver les mots, avec qui il suffisait d’un lien, d’une pensée pour nommer ce qu’il traversait.

Mais à la place, il avait eu droit à un mur froid, des silences jamais comblés, et un regard de haine quand il s’approchait trop d’Arthur - Emrys avait bien tenté de le cacher, mais Mordred n’était pas idiot, il voyait le dégoût qu’il inspirait au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Et son cœur, sa magie ne s’en sentait qu’encore plus rejetée.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule, et Mordred sursauta au contact. Il était tant plongé dans ses pensées qu’il en avait oublié la présence rassurante et amicale de Gauvain, qui en avait profité pour se rapprocher et lui offrir un sourire compatissant.

\- Je ne pense pas qu’il te haïsse, répondit le chevalier, son regard fixé lui aussi sur la porte d’où avait disparu Merlin.

\- Ça y ressemble fortement, pourtant, se contenta de rétorquer Mordred - et il ne pensait pas que son amertume ressortirait si facilement, alors qu’il avait tant pris l’habitude de dissimuler au plus profond de lui-même ses sentiments.

\- Tu connais Merlin, il...

Mais Gauvain s’interrompit brusquement quand Mordred se tourna vers lui, les yeux embués de larmes.

\- Justement non, Gauvain, je ne le connais pas, laissa-t-il échapper d’un ton profondément amer. C’est tout juste si nous avons échangé plus de trois mots depuis mon adoubement. Vous tous ici m’avez accepté dès mon arrivée, comme si j’avais été l’un des vôtres depuis des années. Tous, sauf lui. Quoique je dise, quoique je fasse, tout ce que Merlin accepte de me donner, c’est un regard de mépris. Et encore, quand j’ai droit à quelque chose ! Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour mériter pareil traitement ? Ne suis-je pas digne de m’asseoir à la même table que vous ?

Il s'interrompit soudainement, alors qu’au creux de sa poitrine, sa magie tambourinait de toutes ses forces pour refaire surface et exploser au grand jour, pour montrer toute cette souffrance contenue depuis trop de temps. Mordred s’était trop tu, il n’était plus capable de tout garder pour lui, et même ses pouvoirs, son bien le plus précieux, lui échappaient.

Pourtant, la main sur son épaule resserra sa prise, presque indifférente à ses tourments intérieurs, et le visage de Gauvain envahit tout son champ de vision, légèrement obstrué par les larmes qu’il n’avait pas réussi à retenir.

\- Mordred, répondit-il de ce ton sérieux qu’il savait adopter parfois, s’il fallait décider lequel d’entre nous est le plus digne d’être chevalier, tu serais le prétendant le plus redoutable.

Le jeune homme allait protester - qui était-il, lui, simple druide en fuite au cœur même de Camelot, face à de tels combattants ? - mais Gauvain ne lui en laissa pas le temps, le coupant de nouveau d’un rire :

\- N’essaye même pas de discuter. Tu nous as sauvé d’Ismere en mettant ta propre vie en danger, tu es resté à nos côtés et tu as décidé de servir ce royaume alors que personne ne te le demandait, tu es toujours le premier aux entraînements, tu es même raisonnable quand tu nous accompagnes à la taverne !

Un léger rire lui échappa, et avant même qu’il ait le temps de répondre, Gauvain le prit par les épaules et lui sourit doucement :

\- Mais surtout, tu tiens à notre idiot royal, autant que n’importe quel chevalier de Camelot. Et presque autant que Merlin - ce qui est sans doute tout le problème de cette affaire. Tu sais, parfois, il ne faut pas chercher bien loin avec lui, s’il est contrarié, c’est que cela concerne Arthur.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la surprise qui coupa toute répartie à Mordred. Ce que proposait Gauvain n’avait aucun sens : il était impossible qu’Emrys, le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps, éprouve quelque chose d’aussi futile, d’aussi trivial, que de la jalousie - et d’autant plus de la jalousie à cause de lui. Comme s’il avait quoique ce soit à lui envier.

Emrys était une divinité, une incarnation de la Nature, qui dépassait les temps et les mythes. Il ne pouvait pas être si humain, comme Mordred pouvait l’être.

\- Eh Mordred, regarde-moi.

Il releva les yeux vers son ami, et le sourire de Gauvain atteignait désormais ses yeux et son regard noisette. Mordred lui trouvait presque un air sage ainsi, comme s’il avait en sa possession tous les secrets du cœur de l’autre sorcier – et c’était sans doute le cas, au moins un peu. S’il y avait bien quelqu’un qu’Emrys considérait comme son ami, c’était Gauvain.

\- Laisse-lui du temps, continua l’autre chevalier, sur le ton de la confidence. Merlin a besoin d’être sûr qu’il peut t’accorder sa confiance, et une fois que ce sera fait, vous vous entendrez merveilleusement bien. Après tout, vous êtes les personnes les plus prodigieuses que je connaisse, vous ne pourrez au final qu’être amis.

Et pendant un instant, Mordred eut l’impression que Gauvain savait - pour les pouvoirs d’Emrys, pour les siens, pour toutes ces années à ne rien dire et à souffrir en silence.

Et pendant un instant, il ne se sentit plus seul.


End file.
